


【白珊瑚】在雲端

by Miishiuntzyy



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishiuntzyy/pseuds/Miishiuntzyy
Summary: OOC流水帳，現背炮友設定，有擦邊球。
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	【白珊瑚】在雲端

久到他們都幾乎快忘了真與彼此談過戀愛前。

—

「高潮消退的感覺就如同自雲端慢慢降落，肉身也許終有習慣的一日，但精神仍舊會短暫地拒絕返回至人間。」

其實這話並沒有什麼科學根據，但在這件事上他們早已實驗了無數次，也能稱上是小有心得。所以佐藤覺得：或許吧，白岩也是因怕這種失落感，才會每每都在高潮過後仍緊抱住他。有時甚至力大的讓人有些生疼，總非得過了幾刻，臂膀才會緩緩鬆弛下來，於是靈與肉又重歸一體，當事人還得哼哼幾聲以表不滿之意。

雖說到了這個時候，要再延續未完的親親熱熱，於炮友來說，實屬有些多餘，但佐藤向來是最不吝嗇這些的。於是對方未說完的話，都被封成了難辨的幾個音節，這其中也有幾分逗弄的成分在，只是他存了個壞心眼，總得弄到惹人嫌了才罷休。

還能怎麼樣呢？一個無趣的夜晚又該如何去消磨，此時既無菸可抽(有也不抽，「嗓子是歌手的生命。」歌唱老師的耳提面命猶在耳畔，後一句沒說出口的提醒大抵是：「謹防文春」)，亦無他處可去(明明都早已搬去了新住處不是嗎？)，總之，無事可做的兩人便只能相依了。

所以此刻白岩還躺在佐藤身邊刷SNS，經摺疊過的新舊動態，一條接一條的蹦出來。窄瘦的背脊毫不客氣地把他佐藤景瑚當靠墊，那腿間性事後的餘韻尚未褪去，有些飄飄然，要自雲端回到人間似乎還需要一會兒，於是他們都有些犯懶了。

而這時，佐藤偶爾會想：對方簡直像一條蛇，或者什麼變溫動物，好像總需要藉由汲取某個誰的體溫，才能勉勉強強打起精神來。而現在白岩終於暫且心滿意足了，便甘心也分一點暖意給他，縱使那只是物歸原主罷了。

話雖如此，但他的枕邊人大概不會喜歡他的比喻，畢竟比起鱗片，還是動物絨毛來得更討他歡心，是吧？

不過倒也無妨，這兩者共通點大抵是總需要人安撫，而佐藤景瑚剛好是個他「安心信賴的好選擇」。他們講到這個笑話時都在笑，好像這年頭連炮友也得培養出品牌忠誠度。不過兩人既都維持了五六年的無名無份，那麼再多貪念一點熱倒也沒關係。

五六年呀、五六年……正是不青不黃的時節，論偶像男團是欲飛同林鳥，論炮友組合……離七年之癢倒還有一小段路。這兩件事的開頭湊得近，拿來相提並論又非是個好破題。

畢竟做為偶像男團或許會有無數次機會，在鏡頭前復誦與夥伴一同努力的血淚史，關係又是如何自尷尬到熟悉。但可不會有個場合，能讓兩個男人以另一種身份說同一件事，你想想，那場面會有多滑稽？

—

但要回顧過去，它們確實是連結在一起的。這又引出一個問題：炮友炮友，是先打了炮才成為朋友，還是做為朋友偶爾也打個炮？

人與人之間的關係如糾纏的網，向來無法將其完全分割地乾乾淨淨，何況老早在白岩尚未跨出一步前，佐藤景瑚就先不請自來了。這的確令人感到吃味，白岩想。好像新鋪未乾的地，早在不知不覺時就被踩了幾個小狗爪印，待到凝固後就不再是他一人的領土。哪有人這樣的。

但他當時既沒躲開對方伸出的手，到了現在就有些為時已晚了，如今再提這件事也並非是有任何後悔之意，只是你要說要毫不生怨卻也難。

他沒有更好的詞彙，能去為心裡的這種搔癢般的不安做註解了，可一用到「怨」這個字，便聽起來好沉重。「我們不是處得很好嗎？」佐藤要是知道他這樣想，肯定會露出那種小狗委屈的神情，但白岩心知肚明，他們為此都毫無愧疚之心，也不知該感到愧疚。

話雖如此，不過或許這兩人都沒意識到，他們的確在一開始便有種默契，且在鏡頭捕捉下一目了然。天底下有許多天賦是共通的，例如在快門按下前該如何擺出笑臉，也例如交纏的雙手該何時擺上檯面，而他們在這方面，又確實是聰穎的天生一對。

於是順理成章的，隨著出道成團，他們的關係也就這樣熟起來，並一路朝某種既定的軌跡走去，比粉絲想的要晚點，也比他們預料更早些，但依然是分秒不差的三個月。

那時真累呀……一群人拉著手，打打鬧鬧地追著未來跑。趕行程趕進度，連感情都要像澆熱水般的急急地灌，只求一個「紅」，火辣辣熱燙燙的紅……只留在皮肉上，倒也不是什麼久久不消的疤。

轉啊轉啊，累得夠嗆，好不容易偷得一點閒暇，趴著小憩，可又被猛然叫醒時，眼前亮晃晃的光斑……像人造的廉價彩虹。

還是很難不讓人有些目眩神迷吧？

—

後來有一次他們窩在沙發上喝酒配喜劇，更準確來說應該是「在佐藤的房裏佐藤的沙發上喝佐藤冰箱掏出來的酒配喜劇」，這裡頭只有劇是白岩指定的，顯得一切都好像是某種心照不宣的幌子。甚至使人生出一種錯覺……好像只要他伸手不停的摸，那鋁製拉環就會變成一枚戒指。

但他們還是喝了酒，酒是甜口的，入口很順但喝多了就膩得反胃，於是他們終於意識到自己正在過的，已是十幾歲時所想像的那種「大人生活」。不過成年人的狂歡總是需要有名目，所以就紀念我們認識不知第幾天好了，佐藤說。於是他們還是裝模作樣的碰了瓶，也不知是在慶祝什麼。

可配著喜劇灌了幾口酒，白岩便不想再喝了，而佐藤這傢伙居然暈得比他快。原本兩人還在有一搭沒一搭的聊，可現下接連拋了幾個梗過去都沒接住，眼睛還迷迷濛濛的，好像快要睡著了。

醉了的佐藤不說話了，於是他也沒有想再自言自語的興致，只剩電視裏的演員還在交談大笑。怎麼搞的，平常吊兒郎當的人，睡著之後慢慢安靜下來，反倒顯出幾分正經相。白岩覺得有點好笑，隨手自佐藤床上扯下一塊薄被給對方披上，恰恰把他的臉肩都給蓋了住，他倒回沙發，又繼續看未完的劇集。

然後終於等到喜劇後三分之一要結尾，這時那個誰不知是轉醒過來了，亦或者只是夢間噫語，總之，他問說：

「瑠姫……我問你，要通往王子的城堡需要幾道關卡呀？」

「什麼，這是腦筋急轉彎嗎？」

「沒有啊，只是我覺得我好像快到了。」他笑了幾聲，然後又回歸沉默。

什麼跟什麼呀，他在心裡吐槽。

之後自己是怎麼回答的，倒也不是很重要。畢竟所有童話裡城堡深鎖的門牆，亦或者險峻的高塔，都是屬於騎士為解救公主所面對的難題。而王子該身在何處，向來不太重要。縱使他立了牆，也不是為佐藤景瑚一人所造的，只是先天機制使然。

本應該是如此的吧，可這種情感，好像早已在不知不覺時被磨得有些遲鈍了。

於是白岩明白了，這就如同步階經久踏後就難以再生苔，又或者需要更詩意的描述，那麼在此刻，已經有人捏造出了愛的幻象在他們面前，在分秒不差的第六個月，適合墜入愛河的第六個月……有一部分的他將要投降了。而佐藤察覺到了這點，於是便在高牆之下等著他。

這也同樣在你的預料之中嗎？他們的思緒在此刻竟同歸一線。

如果只需一步……那枚關於戒指的幻想又在他的眼前浮現出來，好可怕。白岩盯著那個拉環若有所思，佐藤景瑚可千萬不要想製造這種驚喜給他，縱使其實他知道，對方的品味根本不會允許他拿啤酒拉環套在自己手上。

「這樣也太不浪漫了吧。」假使他們將要成為戀人了，那麼佐藤大概會這樣對他說吧。但應該也不會因他的吐槽而生氣，只會悄悄在計畫清單上劃掉一筆，然後在不遠後的某日執行更浮誇的告白給他，他太明白對方了。

這麼一想挺不錯的不是嗎，他們早在戀愛之前就先知曉一切了。而到了那時，他可能還是會故作嫌棄的去逗弄對方吧，直到他們都裝不下去為止。雖然此刻的佐藤還沒將臉上的薄被給揭去，看不到現下是什麼神情，但只要有人開了口，或許他就真的會笑出聲來。

而電視螢幕還在閃閃爍爍，喜劇要播完了，演員表已經浮現出來，如果在此時他們願意交付真心，那麼一切都將圓滿。

可是白岩還是遲疑了，而佐藤也溫柔地原諒了他，所以這依然是個無事發生的夜晚，或許這樣的夜晚也再不會有。


End file.
